Promises to protect
by Nicole Edelwood
Summary: Sin duda alguna cumpliría sus promesas hacía Mavis, la protegería sin importar que, estaría ahí para ella y sabía que Mavis también haría lo mismo. Este Oneshot participa en el Reto: "Tipos de Relaciones" del Foro Grandes Juegos mágicos".
**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Y participa este Oneshot en el Reto: "Tipos de Relaciones" del Foro Grandes Juegos mágicos".

 **Pareja:** Yuriy Dreyar/Mavis Vermillion (aka Yurvis).

 **Summary:** Sin duda alguna cumpliría sus promesas hacía Mavis, la protegería sin importar que, estaría ahí para ella y sabía que Mavis también haría lo mismo.

 **Advertencia:** Posible OOC. _Muy posible_ , especialmente en el final, realmente no tenía idea de como terminarlo, siempre me ocurre XD También un muy mal titulo (?) Ah y hay Spoiler de Fary Tail Zero.

 **Notas de la autora:** Estoy muy emocionada por haber logrado terminar el reto, realmente me encanta esta pareja y era una de mis metas personales escribir algo sobre ellos (?) Sin embargo el final no termina por convencerme, pero bueno como dije —escribí— eso siempre me pasa con los one-shorts. Honestamente estaba pensando en abandonar el reto pero después de ver el capitulo de Fairy Tail Zero de esta semana —el que me hizo enamorarme completamente de esta pareja en el manga— y encontrarme un lindo fic en Tumblr de estos dos me motivé a terminarlo.

Random me sorteó:

 _"Personaje 1" es muy unido con "Personaje 2" y "Personaje 2" quiere acurrucarse con "Personaje 1"_

Personaje 1 sería Yuriy y Personaje 2 sería Mavis. Espero haber podido cumplir bien con el escenario.

Sin más que decir nos vemos hasta las notas finales (?)

* * *

 **Promises to protect**

El rubio esbozó una suave sonrisa al ver la pequeña figura de la Vermillion acercarse hacia la barra, se movía a paso seguro entre el bullicio provocado por los magos pertenecientes a su gremio.

Había pasado poco más de un mes desde la fundación de Fairy Tail y varios magos ya se habían hecho miembros oficiales del mismo, Mavis no podía sentirse más feliz al ver como su sueño comenzaba a tomar forma, como todas esas personas que antes no se conocían comenzaban a considerarse una familia, y al gremio como su hogar. Cada día dentro era similar a una gran celebración, personas hablando a grandes voces, bebiendo desenfrenadamente, riendo y compitiendo para ver quien era él más fuerte, podía percibirse aquel sentimiento de camaradería en el aire, aquel que ella había deseado instaurar.

Yuriy nunca hubiera imaginado que aquel sería el rumbo que tomarían las cosas, después de haber aceptado llevar con ellos a esa extraña niña para recuperar juntos el Jade Tenrou. Aun recordaba la manera en que tanto él como Precht y Warrod se habían mostrado recelosos y algo desconfiados al principio, pues sabían que ella deseaba devolver la reliquia a su lugar de origen, mientras que para ellos el Jade era un tesoro muy importante que, como cazadores, no podían simplemente dejar pasar. Pero con el tiempo fueron capaces de ver la fortaleza de Mavis, su bondad, su amabilidad y dulzura, la manera en que había depositado su confianza en ellos a pesar de las circunstancias, había algo atrayente en ella, en su sonrisa tal vez, algo que terminó por hacer que los tres confiaran plenamente en ella, que quisieran ayudarla y acompañarla en hacer realidad su sueño.

Habían pasado por tantas cosas en esos meses, pero finalmente podían sentirse felices y tranquilos en su gremio, en su nuevo hogar.

—Buenos días maestra —la saludó animado cuando Mavis pasó a sentarse a su lado enfrente de la barra.

—Buenos días Yuriy —respondió la niña sonriéndole, y comenzó a observar el resto del gremio con una gran emoción reflejada en su mirada—. Todos se ven tan felices, ¿no lo crees?

El Dreyar asintió: —Y todo es gracias a ti Mavis — opinó rodeando los hombros de la menor con un brazo, y con la mano que tenía libre revolviéndole los rubios cabellos.

—Ya… —Mavis comenzó a reír mientras lo apartaba con empujón amistoso.

Yuriy rio levemente, extendiendo su sonrisa mientras observaba a la niña de larga cabellera. Ahora ya no cabía duda de que los tres la consideraban su amiga y en todo ese tiempo habían llegado a volverse más cercanos, confiaban en el otro y se divertían estando juntos. A final de cuentas todo aquello había sido lo que le había prometido, que siempre estaría con ella y que creería en ella hasta el final, era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de lo que ocurrió…

Pudo sentir como su sonrisa comenzaba a desdibujarse, y Mavis debió de haberlo notado también porque inmediatamente cambió su expresión por una más preocupada.

— ¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó.

—N-no, no es nada… —respondió inmediatamente desviando la mirada.

Ella le había dicho que lo que había ocurrido no había sido culpa suya, que no había sido culpa de nadie, pero eso no significaba que él iba a olvidarlo todo con tanta facilidad. El pensar que por su codicia, por su estúpida obsesión con ese jade; Mavis había perdido la capacidad de crecer, y que luciría de esa edad por el resto de su vida hacía que lo carcomiera la culpa. De no haber sido por él Mavis no hubiera ejecutado esa magia aun no perfeccionada. Debió de haberla escuchado, debió de haber soltado esa cosa mientras tuvo tiempo… Después de las cosas que le dijo, de la manera en que desconfió de ella, no creía merecer tal sacrificio.

Hubiese comprendido si en ese momento Mavis lo hubiera culpado, incluso si lo hubiera odiado o guardado rencor; por culpa suya ella no podría llevar una vida normal. Sin embargo no había pasado nada de eso, ni en ese instante ni ahora. A la Vermillion no parecía preocuparle mucho su crecimiento detenido, además de que no parecía haber sufrido ninguna repercusión en su salud. Actuaba como si nada de eso hubiera ocurrido, como si no tuviera importancia.

El Dreyar recordaba que fue en ese momento en el que finalmente aceptó que si veía a esa niña como una amiga verdadera, como una de las pocas personas en las que había llegado a confiar en sus días de cazador de tesoros. Y como muestra de su gratitud le dijo aquellas promesas de siempre estar ahí para protegerla, pues ese sería su sueño desde ese momento y para siempre.

 _Sin embargo…_

— ¿Esta todo bien? —se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar su voz, pues se había perdido en sus pensamientos

Volvió el rostro para verla mejor, Mavis tenía la cabeza levemente ladeada y se había inclinado un poco hacía él, se veía preocupada por su repentino cambio de ánimo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Mavis había colocado su mano sobre su muñeca, como si intentara llamar su atención y se preguntó cuanto había pasado absorto en sus recuerdos. Intentó empujar aquellos pensamientos de su subconsciente y le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Todo bien.

Mavis asintió, aunque sin lucir completamente convencida por su respuesta, volvió a acomodarse mejor en su asiento, pero sin retirar del todo su mano de la muñeca del rubio. Se mantuvieron así en silencio un par de minutos, y cuando Mavis pareció querer decir algo nuevamente, fue interrumpida por la llegada de Precht y Warrod quienes los saludaron y se sentaron cerca de ellos —y si notaron algo raro al ver lo silenciosos que estaban, prefirieron no comentar nada—. Los cuatro pidieron algo para comer y tomaron un improvisado desayuno mientras admiraban la obra en construcción que era Fairy Tail, comentando la idea que Mavis tenía sobre realizar los primeros exámenes para Magos Clase S en la Isla Tenrou dentro de algunos meses y escuchando las ocasionales bromas de Warrod. La mañana transcurría con completa normalidad.

Yuriy, por otro lado, comenzaba a sentirse más tranquilo. Tenía que aprender a dejar todo lo que ocurrió atrás, todos estaban a salvo, Mavis estaba bien. No valía la pena seguir atrapado de esa forma en las cosas del pasado, si quería cumplir su promesa debía seguir adelante. Vivir en ese presente que todos juntos habían formado.

Repentinamente la Vermillion se colocó de pie, ganando la atención de sus tres compañeros.

—Quiero ir a una misión —soltó simplemente.

El rubio arqueó una ceja mientras escuchaba como Precht le recordaba a Mavis que tenía muchas cosas que hacer ese día, que como maestra del gremio tenía responsabilidades que atender, sin embargo Mavis le ignoró caminando hacia el tablero de misiones.

El gremio había comenzado a ganar cierto reconocimiento tanto dentro de Magnolia como en los alrededores, principalmente por los destrozos que solían dejar algunos de los miembros más fuertes al cumplir con una misión —incluyendo al mismo Dreyar, por más que él lo negase—, sin embargo reconocían que era un gremio habilidoso. Cada vez comenzaban a llegar peticiones de zonas más lejanas a Magnolia y también iba aumentando la dificultad de los requerimientos.

—Ya lo sé, pero hace mucho tiempo que no he ido a una —dijo Mavis haciendo un puchero—. Además, en realidad no tengo mucho trabajo que hacer hoy, y tú podrías quedar a cargo del gremio mientras estoy afuera.

Precht suspiró negando suavemente con la cabeza mientras la rubia sonreía satisfecha. Volteó a ver los afiches de misión colgados buscando alguna que luciera interesante, lamentablemente para ella no había una gran variedad de peticiones en ese momento y ninguna lucía muy divertida de hacer. Se cruzó de brazos decepcionada, entonces Warrod se le acercó mencionando algo sobre una misión que había llegado la noche anterior y que había olvidado colgar, y le entregó el papel a Mavis para que lo revisara. Era una petición sobre capturar a un grupo de ladrones, cuya identidad aun no había sido descubierta, que asaltaban con preocupante frecuencia el mercado de un pueblo cercano a Magnolia.

— ¿ _Dalia_? —murmuró desconcertada pues el nombre no le era conocido.

—Si no me equivoco queda a medio día de caminata desde Magnolia —respondió Warrod—. Así que si quieres tomarla será mejor que vayas rápido a la estación de trenes.

Mavis asintió emocionada y dándole las gracias a su amigo, le recordó rápidamente a Precht que no olvidara anotar su salida en el registro de las misiones. Se despidió de sus compañeros y se dirigió animada hacía la salida del gremio. Yuriy se le quedó mirando hasta que se decidió a acompañarla, se colocó de pie y la siguió bajo la atenta mirada de Precht y Warrod, quienes prefirieron no emitir ningún comentario. Cuando la hubo alcanzado la tomó por los hombros estando ella desprevenida.

—Yuriy —le sonrió al darse cuenta de quien era— ¿vas a acompañarme?

El rubio le sonrió: —No iba a dejar que te llevaras toda la diversión, hace bastante tiempo que no voy a una misión tampoco.

—Claro —rio Mavis—, me alegró mucho, va a ser muy divertido ya verás —lo tomó suavemente del brazo, jalándolo para que avanzara—. Vamos, hay que apresurarnos o perderemos el tren.

Yuriy asintió, siguiéndole el ritmo a la Vermillion en cada paso. Rápidamente llegaron a la estación a pocos minutos de que el tren partiera y lo abordaron para dirigirse a su destino.

* * *

La misión no pudo haber sido más sencilla, incluso, a los ojos del Dreyar había resultado algo aburrida. Aquellos ladrones se habían mostrado orgullosos y altaneros en cuanto se los toparon, burlándose de ellos por creerlos capaces de derrotarlos siendo solamente dos personas —y uno de ellos solo una niñita— contra un grupo que debía de ser de más de diez. Sin embargo rápidamente se comieron sus palabras cuando Mavis "invocó" una criatura gigante y alada que los espantó, aunque obviamente era una ilusión creada con su magia pero aquellos bandidos no dudaron en que era real y peligrosa. Por lo que ni siquiera tuvieron la necesidad de pelear, pues los ladrones comenzaron a suplicar que no los lastimaran con esa bestia y a decir que se entregarían a las autoridades del pueblo por si mismos.

Todo terminó de manera rápida y simple. Casi decepcionante para ambos magos.

Los trabajadores del mercado estaban muy aliviados al ver que habían atrapado a esos bandidos, quienes resultaron ser personas que trabajaban en una tienda al otro lado del pueblo, quienes se quejaban de que el mercado estaba robando la atención de sus clientes y por ello habían tramado ese plan de robarles la mercancía e intimidarles hasta que decidieran cerrar sus negocios. Fueron llevados a la prisión del pueblo y afortunadamente los comerciantes lograron recuperar los bienes robados.

Ya cumplida la misión y después de haber recibido la recompensa acordada, ambos se habían dispuesto a marcharse para tomar el tren a tiempo y regresar a Magnolia. Sin embargo fueron detenidos por el alcalde, pues quería demostrarles su gratitud y realizarles una pequeña y corta celebración con el resto del pueblo por haberlos librado de aquel problema que llevaba meses aquejándolos. Mavis y Yuriy creyeron que una celebración era algo exagerado, sin embargo no pudieron decirles que no ante aquella muestra de hospitalidad.

Lamentablemente aquella ceremonia duró más de lo que habían esperado y para cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaba atardeciendo. Y aunque fueron corriendo a la estación de trenes se encontraron con la realidad de que el tren ya había partido; dejándolos en medio de aquel pueblo que, según lo visto, carecía de posadas o alojamientos. Ambos magos sabían que no tenían más opción que dirigirse a pie hacia Magnolia si querían llegar antes del amanecer, así que se despidieron de la gente del pueblo y fueron rumbo al camino que el alcalde les había recomendado seguir para llegar más deprisa, atravesando el bosque. En ese momento no pudieron sentirse más aliviados de no haber traído equipaje con ellos al partir, pues en esas circunstancias probablemente hubiera resultado ser algo molestado cargar con el peso.

Así ambos comenzaron a atravesar el bosque, Mavis caminando un par de pasos adelante. Ya habiendo avanzado en e recorrido, Yuriy notó que Mavis se veía extrañamente pensativa, como si hubiera algo que le molestara, de hecho había comenzado a actuar así desde que habían atrapado a esos ladrones y habían descubierto sus identidades.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Mavis? —preguntó sin rodeos.

La Vermillion se detuvo haciendo que Yuriy hiciera lo mismo, en espera de su respuesta.

—Oh, no es nada en realidad. Solo… —respondió volteando y negando ligeramente— Solo que… ¿no crees que es un poco extraño? —añadió algo dudosa.

— ¿Qué?

—Bueno después de lo que ocurrió… no pude evitar pensar que esta clase de problemas están sucediendo cada vez con más frecuencia últimamente. Me refiero —arrugó levemente el entrecejo como si analizara la situación—, hace poco escuché la noticia de que en Hargeon había comenzado una revuelta similar a lo que ocurría en ese pueblo. Gente descontenta con la situación de sus negocios, que intentaba frenar a la competencia a través de cualquier método, sin embargo me parece que aquel enfrentamiento no duró mucho. Pero desde entonces cada vez han comenzado a llegar más misiones al gremio sobre detener a misteriosas bandas de ladrones que, curiosamente, solo atacan una tienda o mercado en específico…

— ¿Crees que hay una conexión? —concluyó el rubio.

—Es posible. Más bien… —murmuró con la voz apagada— Me parece que si estas inconformidades entre los tratados de territorio y recursos entre distintos mercantes continúan, me temo que es posible que se termine desencadenando un enfrentamiento mayor…

Yuriy se quedó en silencio, al igual que Mavis había escuchado hablar sobre distintas disputas entre mercantes de las ciudades y pueblos más cercanos a Magnolia, sin embargo había creído que no eran más que rumores y no había visto conexión ninguna entre esos hecho. Sin embargo si Mavis si lo veía entonces seguramente había sido así, no por nada había comenzado a ser reconocida dentro del gremio como una gran estratega que había estudiado las guerras durante siete años en la Isla Tenrou. Si ella decía que era probable que todo eso terminaría haciendo estallar una guerra, entonces era algo que muy seguro que iba a ocurrir. Después de todo había habido una época en donde varios gremios disputaban por temas similares y en muchos de esos lugares las cosas no habían terminado nada de bien —un claro ejemplo era la isla donde la joven maga había crecido—.

Vio entonces como la Vermillion bajaba la mirada como entristecida. Era extraño verla así, aquella expresión no lucía natural en ella, para nada. Recordó entonces como aquella mañana él mismo había estado tan sumido en sus pensamientos, dándole vueltas a lo sucedido con el Law una y otra vez en su cabeza, y como entonces Mavis se había mostrada tan preocupada por él, de la manera en que solo ella se preocupaba por sus amigos.

Valoraban mucho la amistad del otro. _Él había aprendido a valorarla._

—Ya está anocheciendo —comentó llamando su atención.

—Sí, tienes razón —dijo mirando el cielo que comenzaba a teñirse con oscuridad.

—Tal vez sea mejor que nos quedemos aquí a pasar la noche —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

De inmediato los ojos de Mavis se iluminaron, la última vez que habían acampado había sido cuando iban en busca del jade, y para ella había sido una gran experiencia. El Dreyar sonrió satisfecho al ver aquel infantil y dulce brillo apoderarse de la mirada de Mavis, así era como siempre debía verse, realmente aquella inocente expresión se le veía bien.

—Bien, voy a ir a buscar algo de leña, quedate aquí.

— ¡Sí!

* * *

En cosa de un par de minutos ya se habían acomodado alrededor de una improvisada fogata, tratando de mantener las llamas vivas ante el repentino viento que había comenzado al entrar la noche. Ya que ambos habían comido durante la fiesta del pueblo, ninguno sintió hambre, por lo que estuvieron pasando el tiempo charlando mientras recordaban la última misión que habían realizado en equipo, junto a Precht y Warrod.

—Aun no puedo creer como Precht pudo ser tan descuidado y dejar que esos mago oscuros nos vieran —mencionó Yuriy haciendo una mueca.

— ¡Pero si ese fuiste tú, Yuriy! —exclamó Mavis—, comenzaste a hacer tanto ruido que esos magos casi nos atraparon —añadió riendo.

—Pues no es así como yo lo recuerdo —replicó el Dreyar haciéndose el ofendido.

Pero claro que si lo recordaba, la misión había sido bastante divertida, o al menos para él, habían tenido que infiltrarse en un gremio oscuro que robaba las cosechas de una villa y detenerlos en su siguiente asalto. La habían cumplido exitosamente, aunque con algunos contratiempos como el que había mencionado, y que en realidad no había sido nada más que su culpa.

—Je, hace tiempo que no habíamos ido a una misión —comentó—, aunque honestamente esta fue algo decepcionante. Prácticamente no hice nada.

—Sí, bueno —sonrió la joven maga de ilusión—, fue bastante sencilla en realidad. Pero me alegro mucho de que me acompañaras, fue divertido.

Yuriy correspondió su sonrisa, pues a pesar de su queja también se sentía feliz por haberla acompañado, el haber disfrutado de su mutua compañía. Desde que el gremio se fundó ambos parecían estar tan ocupados —en especial Mavis con todos esos "deberes de Maestra"—, por lo que algo de tiempo juntos no les había sentado nada mal.

—Yuriy…

— ¿Uh? ¿Si? —preguntó un poco desconcertado mientras partía a la mitad una rama para tirarla a la fogata.

— ¿Por qué estabas así esta mañana? ¿Ocurrió algo malo? —dijo con repentina seriedad, mirándole directamente al rostro, conectando ambos pares de ojos verdes (las esmeraldas de ella contra sus bosques frondosos).

Yuriy desvió un poco la mirada, intentado excusarse —en verdad no quería comenzar a pensar en eso de nuevo, no servía de nada—.

—Yo…

—Y no me digas que no era nada, porque sé que no es así —sentenció la chica.

Aquello no sorprendió al mago para nada, después de todo sabía que Mavis era curiosamente buena leyendo a otras personas —viendo a través de sus ojos, a través de todas las mascaras que pudiera alguien colocarse—, como le había demostrado cuando hace bastante tiempo les dijo a ellos tres que podía ver que eran buenas personas, personas en quienes podía confiar, o como cuando recién al conocerse pudo ver, a través de sus intentos de engañarla, la verdadera naturaleza de sus intenciones en esa isla. Suspiró, sin embargo sabía bien que Mavis solo estaba preocupada por él y realmente apreciaba eso.

—No importa, en serio —respondió tras pensarlo unos momentos—. Es algo sin importancia, ya pasó —y cuando Mavis pareció querer replicar, añadió—. Además, este tiempo contigo me ayudó a olvidarlo, me di cuenta de que ciertamente no sirve de nada seguir pensando en eso.

—Entiendo —murmuró Mavis—. Lo siento. Solo quiero que sepas que si ocurre algo puedes contar conmigo, Yuriy —le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

—Lo se, Mavis —dijo Yuriy, observando detenidamente a la menor.

Quedaron en silencio, por lo que podían escuchar claramente el viento azotar contra las hojas y la leña quemándose por las flamas que parecían lentamente ir apagándose. El ambiento comenzaba a helar y Yuriy notó como Mavis comenzaba a frotarse los brazos, debía empezar a sentir frío. Y no podía culparla, después de todo su vestido, aunque largo, se notaba que era de una tela delgada y por alguna razón ella siempre insistía en andar descalza. Pudo ver como intentaba disimular acercándose lentamente a lo que quedaba de la fogata, aunque no parecía tener mucho éxito en aumentar su temperatura.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se puso de pie, sacándose la chaqueta y colocándola suavemente sobre los hombros de Mavis. Se sentiría culpable si terminaba cogiendo un resfriado. La Vermillion volteó a verlo sorprendida.

—Creo que ya es muy tarde —comentó Yuriy—, mejor descansa, yo me quedaré despierto un rato más.

—Pero está comenzando a hacer frío —replicó Mavis intentado quitarse la chaqueta de su amigo.

—Estaré bien, no es la gran cosa —negó el rubio, restándole importancia e insistiendo en que Mavis se abrigara.

Caminó un par de pasos y se sentó contra un árbol, con la mirada hacía el cielo.

—Pero…

Mavis entrecerró los ojos, aferrándose a los bordes de la chaqueta, observando como el viento movía la cabellera de Yuriy y como él fruncía los labios ante eso. No podía negar que ahora se sentía más cómoda y ya comenzaba a dejar de sentir tanto frío, pero no podía sentirse tranquila pensando que ahora Yuriy se sentía mal. Él había sido muy amable.

El Dreyar suspiró, parecía que cada vez hacía aun más frío, como si la temperatura descendiera apropósito. Sin embargo era un alivio de cierta forma saber que Mavis estaba bien, porque si él se sentía helado ella hubiera estado congelándose. Desvió su atención al cielo nocturno, tratando de distraerse, cuando repentinamente sintió unos pasos y un peso sobre sus piernas. Bajó la mirada, sorprendiéndose al ver que Mavis se le había acercado y se había sentado en el espacio entre sus piernas, apoyando su espalda contra su pecho y con las manos sobre el regazo. Abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, comenzando a sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a entrar más en calor, como si Mavis le transmitiera parte de su calor corporal.

—Oye, ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó arqueando levemente una ceja.

Mavis se dio la vuelta con cuidado, de modo que quedaron frente a frente, posó sus pequeñas manos en los hombros de Yuriy para estabilizarse mejor.

—Solo creí que como me habías prestado tu chaqueta podrías sentir algo de frío —respondió ladeando la cabeza y con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro—. Así que quise ayudar, supongo. ¿Te molesta?

Yuriy sintió como un ligero calor se acumulaba en sus mejillas ante la cercanía del rostro de Mavis con el suyo; era hasta sorpresiva la manera en que podía hacer ese tipo de cosas sin parecer avergonzada, como si no se diera cuenta de la posición en la que estaban. Agradeció mentalmente que los demás no los pudieran ver en esos momentos, porque sin duda no estaba de humor para escuchar una broma de parte de Warrod sobre ello.

— ¿No crees que te sentirías más cómoda durmiendo en otro lugar? —cuestionó.

—En realidad no me molesta —aseguró la maga.

La Vermillion volvió a su antigua posición, dándole la espalda a Yuriy, y se hizo un ovillo apoyándose contra él para acomodarse mejor, antes de añadir:

—Además, así se siente cómodo para mi —rio Mavis.

Yuriy exhaló dándose cuenta de que sin notarlo había estado aguantando la respiración al sentir a Mavis moverse.

—Realmente… —suspiró.

—Vamos Yuriy, no te molestaré, ni siquiera notarás que estoy aquí —dijo Mavis volteando el rostro lo más que pudo y apoyándose en su pecho, casi como si sintiera los latidos de su corazón.

 _O pero claro que lo notaba._

Negó ligeramente con la cabeza, no podía negar que ya no sentía tanto frío como antes, aunque el viento parecía no querer cesar. Además de cierta forma Mavis tenía razón en decir que no le molestaba, incluso se sentía agradable de una manera.

—Si tú lo dices… —murmuró el Dreyar.

—Además —agregó Mavis—, me sentiría muy mal si llegaras a enfermarte por mi culpa, Yuriy

El Dreyar no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa ante aquellas simples palabras, asintiendo como una señal de que se quedara así. Mavis sonrió y se colocó la chaqueta rápidamente para que no se soltara, notando lo grande que le quedaba a ella, sin embargo seguía siendo abrigadora. Se acurrucó un poco contra el pecho de Yuriy preparándose para dormir. Entonces cerró los ojos y el mago pudo sentir como su respiración se hacía más lenta y tranquila, notó como su pecho subía y bajaba con cada inspiración y solo pudo sonreírle suavemente. Esperó hasta que Mavis parecía estar completamente dormida y la acomodó de modo que quedó recostada en el espacio entre sus piernas, con la cabeza contra su pecho. En una posición que debía resultar mucho más cómoda para que durmiera. Notó entonces como la mano de Mavis se aferraba a su camiseta entre sueños y comenzó a reír ligeramente ante ese detalle.

Se quedó mirando el dulce rostro de la Vermillion, recordando de repente todo lo que habían pasado hasta llegar allí, solo que esta vez —y probablemente por vez primera— sin sentir lleno de culpa. Sin duda cumpliría sus promesas hacía Mavis, la protegería sin importar que, estaría ahí para ella y sabía que Mavis también haría lo mismo. Casi de manera inconsciente extendió una mano y acomodó con suavidad una de los largos mechos rubios de Mavis detrás de su oreja, teniendo cuidado de que no despertara, posando por unos momentos su mano en su mejilla.

—Buenas noches Yuriy —se sorprendió al escucharla decir en voz baja, aunque sin abrir los ojos.

Retiró rápidamente su mano y volvió a acomodarse contra el tronco del árbol, sintiendo la dura corteza contra su espalda. Sin embargo sonreía, dirigiendo su mirada al cielo estrellado una ultima vez antes de quedarse dormido también.

—Buenas noche Mavis —susurró.

Cerró los ojos mucho antes de notar que en las mejillas de Mavis comenzaba a aparecer un notorio rubor, y que en su semblante se dibujaba una sonrisa. Porque ella en el fondo era consciente de _que_ era lo que había estado preocupando tanto a Yuriy, pero a ella no le inquietaba. Porque sabía que Yuriy cumpliría con aquellas promesas que le había hecho en ese momento, sabía que siempre estarían lado a lado, dispuesto a ayudar y apoyar al otro.

Y ella no podía sentirse más feliz por ello.

* * *

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado, me agradó escribir de esta pareja aunque no me convence completamente como terminó el fanfic. Incluso se me han ocurrido un par de ideas más para escribir con estos dos, así que dependiendo de como ande mi inspiración espero poder escribirlas. Nos vemos pronto (espero).**


End file.
